The Right Move
by bemabound
Summary: Sequel to "Unexpected Turn" Ty has to be away from Amy for 6 months. A lot can happen in that amount of time, if you know what I mean?


Chapter 1

It had been a two weeks since Ty had left, Amy had been a mess. He had called, or sent at least one text a day but it didn't seem enough. The first few days she was sad that he had left, but when she started thinking about the places he had been to in that short of time, she without even realizing it got jealous. When Amy got jealous, she also got mad, at the one she was jealous of.

Amy decided to go into town and get an early dinner at Maggie's. She fixed herself up and left. She was hoping there would be more people. mainly men at Maggie's at this time, but there was only one older gentleman, sitting reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Wow Amy! What are you doing here at this time and why did you fix yourself up like that?" Lou asked.

Amy sat down and had a frustrating look about her. "Well if you must know Lou. I'm tired of sitting at home with nothing to do, while Ty is off traveling allover."

Lou was about to blow her top when the old man sitting at the counter spoke up. "Excuse me MS. but are you talking about that Vet fellow, Ty Bordon?"

Amy was a bite intimidated by the tone of the mans voice. "Yes" was all she wanted to say back to him.

The man stood and faced Amy. Lou didn't know the old mans name, but he was here like clockwork around 3 each afternoon. The old man pulled out a dollar from his wallet and placed it on the counter as he tips his head to Lou, as to say thank you. He starts to walk out but Lou speaks up. "Why did you ask my sister if she was talking about Ty?"

The old man turned, he reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a tooth pick, placing it into his mouth before he speaks. He address Lou, "Is your sister, the one Ty saved from that, a.. wipe Prince, in here a few weeks ago?"

Hearing that Amy quickly turned, to look at Lou. "Whats he talking about Lou?"

"I take it she is." The old man said and left.

"Lou what is going on?"

Lou looked at Charlie the cook. "Charlie will you please watch the front for me, I need to have a chat with my sister." Lou, motioned for Amy, to follow her into her office. The two sat down.

"First off Amy I probably should of told you this sooner but my mind had been so screwed up over Grandpa's and Lisa's getting married without telling any of us. I'm still trying to grasp that in my mind. That said , what happened was Ty got together the $100,000.00 to buy the contract back from Ahmed."

Amy quickly sat up in her chair and was about to speak when Lou raised her hand to stop her.

"Ahmed came into the dinner right at 3 with two of his men. Moments later, Ty walks in carrying a duffel bag, with the money. With Ty, was Constable Rodriguez and the Bank manager. Our lawyer, Mr Williams, was already here. There were about, a dozen other people in here, to witness the whole thing.

Ty was masterful. He told Ahmed he had two choices, one was to tear up the contract and sign a new one. His other choice was to take the money and be arrested on two counts. The solicitation of an escort and bribery. Ahmed was trapped. He tore your contract and as he signed the one Ty had prepared, Ty whispered something to Ahmed which you could really tell, pissed him off. Ahmed then got up and left. Everyone in here, saw what Ty had done and cheered when Ahmed left."

Lou looked up to find Amy in tears. "Oh my god Lou, what was I thinking?" Amy broke down like she hadn't done in years. Lou handed her a box of tissues. Amy wiped off all her makeup and eye shadow. She was ashamed of how selfish she had been. Lou went back out to wait on a customer while Amy gained control of herself.

Amy walked out and thanked Lou for telling her what had happened. Amy walked out to head back to Heartland, when she notice the old man, sitting on a park bench down the street. She walks over to him. "Sir, I wish to Thank you for what you did in there. I was selfish and I had forgotten how much that man does love me. I promise you I won't make that mistake again."

The old man nodded his head, confirming to Amy he agreed. "That's good young lady because, what I saw that man do for you in there, was one of the most giving thing, I had ever seen. I learned later that half of the money wasn't even his. It's not often that you can call out someone like that Prince fellow and beat him down like Ty did. It took love and guts to do what he did."

Amy again thanked the man and headed for Ty's truck. When she hopped in the old GMC this time she felt like a million bucks. She pulled out her phone to send Ty a text but just as she was going to send it it rang. "Ty, I was just going to send you a text, telling you that, I love you."

"Hi, Amy I thought about doing the same thing just now, but the thought of hearing you voice sounded better, so I called. I hear traffic in the back ground, where are you?"

"I'm outside Maggie's and Ty, I do love you very much. I just learned today, what you did for me." Amy's voice started to crack as she told him "Thank You."

"Not a problem. You know I'd do anything for you." Ty paused. "Are you okay, Ames."

"I am now that I get to talk and hear your voice."

"Good . I have a question to ask. We are going to be in the Denver area for about a week at the the end of this month. Will you fly down and spend some time with me?"

"Oh Ty, I'd love that. I've never been to Denver. I hear it's a beautiful place. Will you send me all the info, because you know Lou and my Dad, they will want to every little detail. I'll be dreaming about this I know."

"I will sweetheart. I love you. I have to get ready, we have a surgery in an hour. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Love." Tears of joy, ran down Amy's cheeks. Her heart and mind were elated. She quickly open the door of the truck. She ran into Maggie's, to tell Lou the news.

Amy was on cloud nine, as she again headed to Ty's truck.

"Amy hold up. I need to talk to you." Caleb calls out. "Boy you were hard to find today. I've been looking for you near two hours now."

"Sorry Caleb. You do know I have a cell phone, don't you?"

"Of course I do. My battery is dead. Any way I'd like to share with you this idea I have and see what you think. Okay?"

"Sure. Do you want to do it in Maggie's or where?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry so can we do it at Maggie's?"

Amy had to chuckle at Caleb's reply, for he was always, hungry.

As the two sat down Lou asked, " Amy are you going to eat this time or what?"

The two ordered, then Caleb started, "You remember my old horse, Shorty? Well I had gotten him, from a neighbor back home. He was an old champion roper back in his hay day. Anyway an old friend from back home, called after they had heard about Ty and I's winnings on the futurity race, to tell me old man Kriley is dying and selling off all his stock."

"I'm sorry to hear that Caleb, but what's that got to do with me?"

"Well, he has ten, 2 and 3 year olds left, that he will sell me for $1,000.00 a piece. They are all green broke but Amy he's breads really good roping stock. What I need from you and Heartland is a place to keep them and help training them."

Amy looked at Caleb with a look that told him, "Are you crazy Caleb? What makes you think grandpa would even consider that?"

"You help me train them and you get half the profits or Heartland does. You supply the room and board help with the training and if we do it right we should be able to get at least $10,000.00 a horse. That's $50,000.00 a piece.

"I'd like to see the stock for myself Caleb. I'd like to know this isn't one of those ,to good to be true, Idea's all you men seem to come up with. I tell you what. I'll talk to grandpa and Lou tonight after dinner and call you with their answer. Now just so you know at the end of this month I'm flying down to Denver to spend a week with Ty. I hope you are good with that , also when do you want to look at these horses."

"It's a 3 hour drive to his ranch from here, so we could do it tomorrow or the next day."

"I'll call you tonight. Thanks for the meal."

To Amy's surprise they all agreed to Caleb's deal, as long as Amy approved of the horses.

Amy did and the horses we delivered in three days. Amy, had Scott and Cass come out and give them all, a check up. Three had to have their teeth floated. They all were put on a deworming rotation and their hoofs were trimmed.

Tim had heard about Amy and Caleb's deal and felt shorted because Caleb didn't come to him first. When he asked if he could help, everyone there broke out in laughter. This went on longer than Tim could tolerate as he started to walk off. "Oh come on Tim. You have to admit you volunteering for any thing is quite different and can you really blame us for laughing we thought you were joking." Jack proclaimed.

"Well, I wasn't joking. I think these two have a good thing going on here. I knew old man Kriley and when I heard that was the horses they were buying I felt I'd help is all. He also had some real good bulldogging horses as well."

"Well Tim if you are volunteering your time we'd love to have your insight." Caleb told him.

Time flew bye and the next thing Amy knew, it was time to go see Ty. Ty had been as busy as Amy. He hard traveled from the east coast to the west coast a couple of times since he had been gone.

A lot of things had been on Ty's mind in the last month and a half. Even though he and Amy had talked or sent each other a text each day, he still didn't feel like things were okay with them, as a team. He didn't really know where Amy's head was at when it came to their goals.

To be continued

A/N Well I can't help it, had to write more. Writing helps me get my fix for Heartland.

Even though these fanfic aren't the real thing, but it helps. Sorry some of you didn't like the ending of Going Back. I found a place to end it and I did. I know I could of prolonged that story many more chapters and maybe I should of but whats done is done. I would drag this out to long. Thanks for reading.


End file.
